


Trading Candy and Kisses

by 80slovers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slovers/pseuds/80slovers
Summary: Mike Wheeler is assigned the awful duty of taking his little sister out for trick-or-treating. Mike drags his boyfriend, Will Byers, around Hawkins for Halloween. A little one shot full of Halloween and fluff! <3





	Trading Candy and Kisses

A groan escaped Mike’s lips as he fell onto the couch in despair. This was  _ not  _ happening. Not tonight of all nights! The best night of the year was going to be completely ruined.

“Mom! Come on!” Mike pleaded with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

“I don’t want to hear it, Michael.” His mother, Karen, answered. She waved her hand as if to shoo away the idea that he would be doing anything else tonight.

“But––”

“Michael. Do  _ not  _ test me.” She said with stern eyes and Mike cowered. There was no use in arguing with his mother, she was just going to win. Or ground him for arguing. Either way, Mike lost.

Will emerged from the bathroom and looked between Karen and Mike. “So, what’d I miss?”

“Michael is going to be taking Holly trick-or-treating tonight.” Karen said with a smile and looked at her son. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, it is.” Mike answered with slight hesitation and buried his head in the couch pillows to avoid making a face he would regret.

  
  


“Oh,” Will blurted out. 

_ Yeah, oh is fucking right.  _ Mike thought to himself.

“Mhm, so Mike, your father and I are going to that Halloween party I told you about. We will be back around…” She paused in thought, “I don’t know when but we’ll be back… Maybe.”

Mike stuck his thumb in the air and his mother walked away, presumably to go get ready for the Halloween party. Once Mike heard footsteps ascending the stairs, he pulled his face away from the pillows.

“This is social suicide.” Mike said with a sigh and Will just laughed and sat down next to him on the couch.

“It could be worse,” Will said in an attempt to comfort his friend. It wasn’t working.

“No. This is  _ the  _ worst, Will. The  _ absolute _ worst.” Mike groaned and flipped the bird up to the ceiling of the room. “She can’t get mad at me for doing this if she can’t see me.”

Mike Wheeler had always loved Halloween. Every great memory he had shared with his friends revolved around Halloween. From the pumpkin carving, the matching costumes, trick-or-treating, and the candy bargaining after party, it was his favorite time of year. But now it was going to be ruined. 

“Why me?” Mike asked although he already knew the answer to that. Nancy was away at school, probably going to her own Halloween party, and his parents were going out too. The whole situation seemed completely unfair. Why couldn’t they have just gotten a babysitter or something?

“You can still get candy, you know if you dress up.”

“I can’t dress up without the Party! My costume wouldn’t make sense.”

“Fair point.”

Over the summer the Party had decided that they were going to go as the Office characters. They had spent the entire summer binging the show and picking out their favorite characters. Dustin was going to be Dwight (obviously), Max was going to be Erin, Lucas was going to be Daryl, El was going to be Pam, Will was going to be Jim (much to El’s dismay), and Mike was going to be Michael (of course).

A week ago the Party had gone to the mall and gotten all of the pieces to their costumes (and even some props) in order to get the message across. But if Mike were to be Michael by himself, it wouldn’t make any sense.

“Ughhhhhhhh.” Mike groaned out once more and slipped off of the couch onto the floor which caused Will to laugh.

“Stop being so extra!” Will cried out and nudged Mike with his foot. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“But it  _ is! _ ” He screamed out and Karen yelled down to him to keep the peace.

“Keep the peace? How can I!?” He asked Will and then he paused for a moment. “Wait…” 

Mike got up from his spot on the floor and raced toward the staircase. Confused as ever, Will followed him and asked a million and one questions but Mike didn’t answer them. He just ran up the stairs and into Nancy’s room. Mike rushed to her closet and pulled open the doors. The closet was organized by season, color, and wearability.

“God bless my sister.” Mike said although he never believed he’d be saying that aloud.

“Why are we rummaging through Nancy’s closet?” Will asked from behind Mike.

“For a costume.” Mike said simply and kept looking.

“For what? We already have costumes…” Will was genuinely confused but nevertheless, he was intrigued.

“For trick-or-treating.” 

“But we already have––” Will was cut off when Mike grabbed the hangers and launched them onto the bed.

“We’ve gotta have costumes that hide us better than what we already have.” Mike said as he began to look through the costumes that he pulled out of his sister’s closet. “I’m not going to be caught  _ dead  _ out with my little sister on Halloween.”

“Wha––”

“Aha!” Mike proclaimed as he pulled out a tie dye rainbow colored dress pant thing. He handed it to Will. “Here’s your costume, sir.”

Will held up the costume and then looked at Mike. “A hippie?”

“Yes, isn’t it perfect?” Mike asked although it wasn’t really a question he needed an answer to. “There’s a wig in here somewhere…” 

“A wig?” 

He hopped off of the bed and rummaged through Nancy’s closet once more. A few moments later, Mike emerged with a long brown wig.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Will gasped, shaking his head. “I already went through the long hair phase, Mike. It’s in my past and it needs to stay there.”

All Mike did was laugh and put the wig on Will’s head.

“Stylish.”

“So what are we doing here? You have yet to answer that question.” Will pointed out before he tossed the wig down on the bed.

“We are going trick-or-treating,” Mike said simply, “and we need costumes to disguise us.”

“Since when was I dragged into these shenanigans?” 

“Since you decided to be my boyfriend.”

“Huh?” Will asked, with a chuckle, “When did I do that?” 

“Hmmm…” Mike looked down to his watch and thought for a moment. “Like three months ago?”

“Dumb decision on my part!”

“Hey!” Mike exclaimed, slapping Will’s shoulder. “Rude.”

Will chuckled and threw the wig at his boyfriend. “You’re the one that’s rude. You’re making me wear a wig. An  _ ugly  _ one.”

“Yeah, but you make anything look cute.” Mike said and threw the wig back to Will.

“Gross!” Will held up his hands as if to deflect Mike. “Get outta here with that gay shit.”

Mike groaned and rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Will laughed and then placed a kiss on Mike’s cheek. “Better?” 

Mike nodded in response.

“So, what should I be?” He asked as he held up a witch costume and a cheerleading uniform.

“Hmmm…” Will tapped his chin, looking between the two options. “The cheerleader is awfully sexy.”

“Great. Just what I was going for.” Mike laughed and then went back to the closet. When he returned to the bed, he had a blonde wig in hand. “Perfect.”

“Are you actually serious about this?” Will asked as he looked down at the wig by his side.

“One hundred percent.”

“I hate you.” Will said with a serious glare but then broke into a small smile.

Thirty minutes later, Mike and Will were dressed in their costumes (and wigs) and ready to take Holly out for the night. No matter how much Will argued with Mike about not wearing the wig, Mike convinced him that (somehow) Will would be committing social suicide if he were to be caught dead supervising a seven year old on Halloween.

“Boys!” Karen called from the bottom of the stairs where she and Mike’s father were dressed as Barbie and Ken. Mike and Will rushed to the top of the stairs. “Be good and––” She stopped herself once she saw their costumes. “What are you wearing?”

“Costumes.” Mike said as he flipped a piece of blonde hair over his shoulder.

“Uh––” She shook her head. “Whatever. Be good and make sure your sister has fun.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mike said with a nod of his head. When Will didn’t say anything, Mike nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Uh, yes, ma’am.” Will said with an awkward smile. “Have fun!”

“Aww, thanks sweetie.” Karen said as she grabbed her purse off of the bench by the front door. “Okay, goodbye. Be good.”

“You look great ma!” Mike yelled out as his parents walked out the door. He then turned to Will with a cheeky smile. “You too, babe.”

A blush rose on Will’s cheeks but instead of acknowledging it, he rolled his eyes. “Let’s get the kid and go, Wheeler!”

Blonde hair flying behind him, Mike barrelled down the stairs (while Will simply walked down them) and into the living room. Holly sat on the couch in her Elsa costume with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Took ya long enough!” Holly said in annoyance before she popped off of the couch. “Let’s go! We’re losing time here!”

Both Mike and Will were in shock by Holly’s bossy attitude but nevertheless they followed her orders. The boys grabbed their own Halloween candy sacks (Mike’s old pillowcases) and let Holly lead the way out of the house.

“Alright, we have to book it to Maple Street because that’s where they give out the big candy bars.” Holly ordered and the boys saluted her when she turned around, expecting an answer.

“When did she get so bossy?” Will whispered to Mike as they turned the corner onto Maple Street.

“Someone had to replace the bi-atch in the house.” Mike said with a shrug, although he was only kidding.

Before the boys could stop her, Holly took off running to the first house on the corner. She was hollering and causing a ruckus as soon as she saw her friends.

“Get me a Snickers!” Mike cupped his mouth and yelled out to Holly but she didn’t seem to hear him. He looked down to he and Will’s empty Halloween candy sacks and frowned. “This is unfair.”

Once Holly returned, the boys cut a deal with her.

“We’ll only watch from afar if you bring us a third of your candy,” Mike said and crossed his arms over his chest, “Final offer.”

Holly rolled her eyes and groaned. “Fine.”

Mike and his feisty little sister spit in their hands and shook on it. Once the deal was complete, Holly ran off again.

“That’s disgusting.” Will commented with a twisted face. And then Mike tried to wipe his spitty hand on Will’s tie-dye rainbow surprise dress. “Stop!”

Instead of following Will’s request, Mike chased Will around the street until Will ran out of breath. Will put his hands up in surrender as he tried to catch his breath. Mike just smiled and rubbed his hand on his own costume.

“You,” Will began, “Suck.”

“You love me.” Mike said with a small smirk and hugged Will.

“Actually, I do.” Will said before he could stop himself.  _ Shit.  _ He thought to himself and cursed his blabbermouth.

“What?” Mike asked and he pulled away from the embrace but his arms still hung around Will’s shoulders.

Will took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat, “I love you.”

The words nearly knocked the wind out of Mike Wheeler and he was speechless. Utterly speechless. The silence made Will’s insides jump around like he was on a rollercoaster.

“Uh––”

But Will was interrupted as Mike placed a tender kiss on his lips. After a few moments, Mike pulled away.

“I love you too, Will.”

A couple of hollers came from around them and that’s when the pair realized they were dressed as girls and they were kissing in the middle of the street. They must have been quite a sight to see. Mike and Will burst into laughter just as Holly approached them.

“Here’s your share…” She gave them each a handful of candy (not happily), “For now.”

They laughed once more and watched as Holly ran down the sidewalk and approached the next house.

For the rest of the night the boys traded candy and kisses while they followed Holly through various neighborhoods in Hawkins.

“Best Halloween ever.” Mike proclaimed as he opened a Snickers bar and planted a kiss on Will’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! it's a little late but halloween is so amazing i had to write this ok!!! i need to write more one shots they are fun!! ok kisses! happy halloweenie <3


End file.
